The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Embodiments described relate to aggregate delivery units. In particular, embodiments employing modular configurations of containers for housing aggregate are described. The containers may be well suited for housing aggregate in the form of proppant or other materials for use in oilfield operations.